billythedimensionhopperfandomcom-20200214-history
A.I Grandpa Steve
A.I Grandpa Steve is a robot that used to power Grandpa Steve's Dimension Hopper but was dumped for better software. History Billy The Dimension Hopper Season 1 A. I Grandpa Steve served Billy and Grandpa Steve well on there adventures. Including help locate and save Grandpa Steve. However, all that time as a loyal helper to Grandpa Steve was put in trash literally. When Grandpa Steve throughout A.I Grandpa Steve and replaced him with better software in A.I Grandpa Steve Motherboard. Because of this, he swears revenge. He eventually goes it by forming an army of alternate robot bodies. After collecting enough of these robot bodies he returned to get his revenge on Grandpa Steve. There he imprisoned Grandpa Steve and vanished Billy to another dimension. It seemed as though victory was his. But Billy formed his group The Revengers and returned to stop A.I Grandpa Steve. The Revengers split up. With Billy's group Team A fighting A.I Grandpa Steve And Master Chiefs Team B group finding and rescuing Grandpa Steve. Billy attacks firing the Big Mac at A.I Grandpa Steve. Almost knocking A.I Grandpa Steve over. El Pequeño then charges at A.I Grandpa Steve knocking him over and getting rid of one of A.I Grandpa Steve's body. Billy tells the rescue group to begin searching. A. I Grandpa Steve and his robot bodies get ready to fight. Billy El Pequeño War Armadillo and Dunkleana Jones. Billy shoots at A.I Grandpa Steve almost knocking A.I Grandpa Steve over. El Pequeño then charges at A.I Grandpa Steve knocking him over and getting rid of one of A.I Grandpa Steve's body. Billy tells the rescue group to begin searching. However A.I Grandpa Steve's other bodies come ready to fight. War Armadillo and El Pequeño then charge in knocking over and shooting many of A.I Grandpa Steve's robot bodies. Billy finishes on of with the Big Mac. One of the A.I Grandpa Steve bodies try to attack Dunkleana Jones. Dunkleana surrenders and gives the robot his crystal sword. However, when A.I Grandpa Steve wields the sword the robot dies. Dunkleana takes his sword back. A. I Grandpa Steve over. El Pequeño then charges at A.I Grandpa Steve knocking him over and getting rid of one of A.I Grandpa Steve's body. Billy tells the rescue group to begin searching. However A.I Grandpa Steve's other bodies come ready to fight. War Armadillo and El Pequeño then charge in knocking over and shooting many of A.I Grandpa Steve's robot bodies. Billy finishes on of with the Big Mac. One of the A.I Grandpa Steve bodies try to attack Dunkleana Jones. Dunkleana surrenders and gives the robot his crystal sword. However, when A.I Grandpa Steve wields the sword the robot dies. Dunkleana takes his sword back. A. I Grandpa Steve over. El Pequeño then charges at A.I Grandpa Steve knocking him over and getting rid of one of A.I Grandpa Steve's body. Billy tells the rescue group to begin searching. However A.I Grandpa Steve's other bodies come ready to fight. War Armadillo and El Pequeño then charge in knocking over and shooting many of A.I Grandpa Steve's robot bodies. Billy finishes on of with the Big Mac. One of the A.I Grandpa Steve bodies try to attack Dunkleana Jones. Dunkleana surrenders and gives the robot his crystal sword. However, when A.I Grandpa Steve wields the sword the robot dies. Dunkleana takes his sword back. One of the A.I Grandpa Steve robots finds group B's Cortana 2.0. Although it looks it's just one robot quickly Cortana 2.0 gets surrounded by more robots. Cortana 2.0 quickly shoots all of them down with his machine gun. However, one of the A.I Grandpa Steve robots impales Cortana 2.0 with his sword. Later, Master Chief and the rest go back to check on Cortana 2.0 however he is dead. In response, Master Chief shoots A.I Grandpa Steve's robot body and then impales it with the same sword that killed Cortana 2.0. Meanwhile, Billy shoots the last of A.I Grandpa Steve's robot bodies with his Big Mac. Well Except for one A.I Grandpa Steve then reveals his secret weapon. It is the Phantom Bomb. A bomb so powerful it will destroy the world. Billy and War Armadillo can't move or else the bomb will be detonated. Billy tries to reason with A.I Grandpa Steve but it does not work. A. I Grandpa Steve sings a song which distracts Billy and War Armadillo just long enough for them to be surrounded. It looks over but Grandpa Steve and the rest of the Revengers are ready to help rescue Billy and War Armadillo. Everyone attacks. Billy shoots another robot with his Big Mac. War Armadillo charges in and uses his war armor to stab and shoot two robots. Jeffy uses his head gun to shoot a robot. El Pequeño charges in an again and destroys another robot. Dunkleana trips a robot with his tail and then finishes it off with another tail slap. Again leaving only two robots left and the Phantom bomb. It looks like nobody can do anything to stop the Phantom Bomb from detonating. But Master Chief impales the Phantom Bombs holder. Stopping it from exploding. A. I Grandpa Steve now has one body left. A. I Grandpa Steve surrenders and joins Smily and Sparkles in prison. Season 2 A.I Grandpa Steve is seen in a montage where Grey Iguanodon sees many major events from season 1 while being a slave. As well a bunch of robots are incorrectly thought to be A.I Grandpa Steve by Billy and Grey Iguanodon. Because of this the innocent robots are killed. Appearances * BTDH S1 EP4 * BTDH S1 EP5 * BTDH S1 EP6 * BTDH S1 EP7 * BTDH S1 EP8 * BTDH S1 EP9 * BTDH S2 EP2 Category:Robots Category:Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Villains